Descubrimiento
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Todos sabemos que pasa cuando tocan el rulito de Italia,¿y que hay de Noruega? Dinamarca se encargará de descubrirlo XD


**ADVERTENCIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Esta historia contiene: OoC, lime (intento de, eso creo) y posibles errores de dedo y faltas de ortografía (si encuentran alguno hagan del favor de decirme para q lo corrija, en serio no me enojo!!!!)**

**lean bajo su propio riesgo XDDD**

* * *

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no, idiota!

-¡Aww, vamos Lovi, por favor!

-¡Te digo que no, ya déjame en paz!

Dinamarca observaba curioso: España con ojitos de cachorrito lloroso y tono suplicante rogándole al mayor de las Italias que accediera a…algo.

Se suponía que momentos atrás la reunión entre las naciones había terminado y todos se habían marchado, excepto Dinamarca quien se había quedado dormido.

Al despertarse se dijo que le reprocharía muy seriamente a Noruega no haberlo despertado, pero fue entonces cuando escuchó a las súplicas de España y a Italia gritándole todo tipo de barbaridades. Mas sin embargo el español en ningún momento se mostraba enojado o molesto y continuaba con una encantadora y tierna sonrisa, esperando que su italianito accediera pronto a cumplir su petición.

-¡Con un…que no!- gritó enojado la nación del rulito flotante. Y el nórdico no pudo evitar recordar a alguien.

-Me vas a hacer recurrir a mi arma secreta, Lovi- amenazó el español cambiando su sonrisa por una más seductora. El italiano se limitó a cruzar los brazos y lanzarle una mirada desafiante, retándolo. El otro suspiró- Bueno, si insistes…

-Pero qué…-el danés se cubrió la boca de golpe al observar sorprendido la escena.

Frente a él, España había acorralado al menor contra la pared y jugueteaba con su característico rulito, pasándolo entre sus dedos y enrollándolo y desenrollándolo lentamente. La respiración del italiano se había vuelto más agitada, un rubor comenzaba a notarse en sus mejillas y se aferraba a la camisa del español.

-¿Entonces que dices, Lovi?-el aludido abrió la boca para contestar, pero al hacerlo se le escapó un leve gemido y la sonrisa de España se hizo más grande- ¿Usarías el vestido de sirvienta para mí esta noche?

-A-ajá…-apenas logró decir y se aferró más fuertemente al otro.

España sonrió. Ya había conseguido lo que quería, por lo que dejó libre el rulito del italiano y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Antonio idiota pervertido!-gritó molesto y más rojo que un tomate la otra nación al mismo tiempo que le daba un cabezazo en el estómago. Luego se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

El español retrocedió por la fuerza del golpe y dejó escapar una corta risita, adolorido. No podía culpar a su querido Lovino por reaccionar así, de modo que se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.

-…-

Dinamarca seguía ahí, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos intentando asimilar bien lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?-atinó a decir al fin.

Su mente continuaba repitiendo la escena una y otra vez, como el mal hablado y agresivo Italia del sur se había transformado completamente en cuanto España había tocado el curioso rulito. ¡Incluso había aceptado vestirse de sirvienta!

-Definitivamente tengo que contarle a Norge…

Fue casi como si algo hiciera click dentro de la mente del danés. ¿No tenía también el noruego un rulito flotante en su cabello? Que tal si…

-¡Eso es!-exclamó feliz-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Y emprendió presuroso el camino de vuelta a casa, ansioso por probar aquella teoría que se le había acabado de ocurrir.

Le tomó solo la mitad del tiempo usual hacer el trayecto de vuelta a su hogar, pero él sentía que más bien había sido media eternidad.

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¿Norge?-lo llamó en voz baja, lo cual era bastante inusual- Norge, ya llegué ¿dónde estás?

No era que realmente esperara que le contestara, conocía demasiado bien a Noruega, sin embargo por un momento temió que hubiera salido, quizás habría ido a visitar a Islandia o simplemente no quería estar ahí cuando Dinamarca regresara (siempre se quejaba de lo ruidoso que era).

Se aventuró a explorar la sala, el noruego acostumbraba leer ahí, así que era casi seguro encontrarlo en ese lugar.

Dinamarca sonrió, su instinto no le había fallado en lo absoluto.

Recostado en el sofá se encontraba Noruega. Tenía los ojos cerrados, una mano sobre el pecho y la otra rozando el suelo, sosteniendo todavía el libro que leía antes de quedarse dormido.

Se acercó con cuidado, no queriendo despertarlo y tomándose un tiempo para contemplarlo. Piel blanca y tersa, rostro de finas facciones, cabellos rubios con algunos mechones sujetados por un broche en forma de cruz mientras que otros caían suavemente sobre su frente, y sobresaliendo algo alejado del resto, se encontraba un delgado cabello algo enroscado.

Contuvo la respiración mientras acercaba su mano muy lentamente al rostro del noruego, hasta qué…

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

El danés dio un respingo y apartó la mano de golpe. Un par de ojos azules lo miraban con extrañeza y algo de molestia. Trató de pensar en alguna excusa, pero no se le ocurría ninguna y peor, Noruega amenazaba con levantarse.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensó Dinamarca, y se abalanzó sobre el nórdico menor, tumbándolo nuevamente en el sofá y sujetando aquel delgado cabello entre sus dedos. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo del noruego se estremeció ligeramente.

"¡Éxito!" se felicitó mentalmente. Noruega intentó empujarlo pero sin suerte, pues además de que el danés era más alto y fuerte que él, su ataque fue sumamente débil, y en respuesta Dinamarca jaló un poco el rulo, cesando con ello cualquier resistencia de su parte.

-Di…Dinam…aah-el menor trató de llamar al otro para exigirle que se detuviera, pero un gemido se escapó de sus labios y se lo impidió.

Y eso fue todo. El danés no pudo resistirlo más y tomó posesión agresivamente de los labios del noruego, mordiendo su labio inferior y aprovechando para introducir su lengua, jugueteando con la de la otra nación.

Se había esperado algo de lucha, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando sintió como los brazos de Noruega rodeaban su cuello y lo obligaron a profundizar más el apasionado beso. Al final fueron forzados a separarse, dado que la necesidad de respirar era muy grande, pero tuvo cuidado de no dejar escapar el rulito de cabello.

-Pensé…que odiabas que te besara-comentó al aire Dinamarca- como siempre me estás apartando…

-N…no te odio…idiota- logró decir Noruega intentando normalizar su respiración.

El danés apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?-preguntó sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

-Si…¡Sí!-gritó al sentir como el más alto jugaba a enrollar su cabello entre sus dedos-¡Sí me gustas!

-¿Entonces por qué eres así comigo y siempre me haces a un lado?

-Porque…por que me gusta como te ves triste…

-Eso es cruel, Norge…-y a manera de venganza jaló un poco el delgado rulito.

-Sie…siempre le sonríes a todos…-soltó un gritito y se aferró más al danés-pe…pero solo yo te puedo ver así.

Ahora sí que estaba en shock. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que SU Norge pudiera ser tan posesivo con él, y más considerando como siempre lo criticaba y alejaba, pero nada de eso importaba más, puesto que ya conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Fue regresado de golpe a la realidad al sentir los labios del noruego sobre los suyos nuevamente, sorprendido de que esta vez él hubiera buscado el contacto.

Noruega mordió torpemente el lóbulo de su oreja y el danés apenas pudo reprimir un gemido. Podía sentir como las caricias del menor se volvían más intensas segundo a segundo.

Dinamarca se acercó más al otro, para besar su cuello y aprovechando para morderlo de cuando en cuando, ocasionando que nuevos gemidos se le escaparan al noruego.

Se incorporó unos instantes para admirar la expresión en el rostro de la otra nación. La boca entreabierta, las mejillas ruborizadas y el deseo se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos azul profundo. Dinamarca rió. ¿Quién habría pensado que su pequeño experimento terminaría así?

Con su mano libre empezó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del menor, quería hacerlo más rápido pero su otra mano todavía sujetaba el delgado cabello rubio y eso le dificultaba el trabajo un poco.

-Di…Dinamarca…

Había dicho su nombre, solo su nombre, sin ningún "alto", "suéltame", basta ya" o algo parecido.

Noruega se estremeció al sentir como Dinamarca le acariciaba el pecho descubierto. No podía pensar con claridad y se aferró casi de forma desesperada al mayor, llegando a clavarle las uñas en la espalda. El danés sonrió, aquello seguramente le iba a doler al día siguiente.

Retorció sin darse cuenta el rulito del cabello del noruego y fue como si una descarga eléctrica atravesara de golpe su pequeño cuerpo, dándole fuerzas, pues en un instante logró empujar al danés al sofá sin dejar de besarlo, quedando ahora el más pequeño sobre él.

Dinamarca arqueó una ceja, atónito. Aquel era un lado completamente nuevo de Norge que no conocía y que nunca se hubiera esperado ver. Pero sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

"Supongo que puedo permitirle estar arriba, solo por esta vez…"

Y tomó con ambas manos el rostro del noruego, para poder deleitarse mejor con sus besos.

El nórdico menor sintió como si le cayera de golpe una cubeta de agua fría y su mente se despejó de pronto, permitiéndole ver todo con claridad y provocando que naciera en él una inmensa furia.

-¡¡¡QUE. DEMONIOS. CREES. QUE HACES!!!

Dinamarca sintió un escalofrío. Una cosa era segura, Noruega no estaba feliz.

-P-pe-pero si lo estabas disfrutando-intentó justificarse en vano. Norge parecía cien veces más aterrador que Rusia-Y-y además…

-Disfruta esto- dijo con rabia golpeándolo primero en el estómago y después en sus regiones vitales.

El danés se retorció de dolor mientras que Noruega se levantó de golpe y se acomodaba la ropa y ordenaba el cabello, todavía rojo de furia y vergüenza.

-Y que ni se te ocurra intentarlo otra vez-le advirtió lanzándole una mirada tan fría y cortante como una daga de hielo, para luego salir corriendo.

Dinamarca continuaba tirado quejándose. Norge sí que pegaba fuerte cuando se enojaba.

Pero a pesar de todo, había podido comprobar su teoría y lo que era aún mejor, su pequeño experimento le había hecho descubrir cosas muy interesantes, además Noruega admitió sus sentimientos por él.

Se incorporó con dificultad, todavía con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, pero esbozando una sonrisa.

Definitivamente tenía que intentar eso de nuevo.

E hizo la nota mental de por ningún motivo soltar el rulito en el cabello de Norge la próxima vez.

* * *

TARAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! ~  
Q les pareció???? Es la primera vez q intento escribir algo asi, así q plz no me maten (el lemon se los debo para la próxima, necesito más preparación mental y entrenamiento XD)

Todo nació porq leí un doujinshi DenxNor donde dinamarca se ponía a jugar con el rulito de noruega y pasaba algo parecido al fic, solo q ahí los cachaba Sealand q terminaba llorando con su mami mientras q su papi golpeaba a den-den por pervertido y andar traumando a su hijo XDD (como si suecia y finlandia no hicieran lo mismo LOL)

Hubiera publicado esto antes, peeeeeeeeeeeeeero.....justamente hoy se le tenía q ocurrir a mi padre cambiar la tinta de la impresora, y adividen donde está la impresora?? Sí!!!! en mi cuarto!!!!! Así q era medio complicado escribir las cositas q hacían noruega y dinamarca con mi padre entrando y saliendo de mi cuarto a cada rato preguntándome: Sabes donde está el manual de la impresora??? o.o  
Y yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEEEEE!!!!! ¬¬.... creo q está en la caja o por ahí (si mi madre no hubiera ordenado mi cuarto hace unos días segurito q si sabría donde está!!!! D8)

Pero total, al final me valió q mi padre estuviera ahí y me puse a seguirle al fic porq sabía q si lo dejaba para otro día no lo iba a terminar (mi deporte extremo favorito: yaoi mientras mis padres estan cerca y pueden ver lo q hago XDDD) pero luego mi madre tbn le entro al quite y se puso a ayudarle a mi padre a buscar el dichoso manual del dichoso aparatito ese y yo toda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! así no me puedo concentrar!!!! T.T  
Total q tuve q dejar la historia por la paz un ratito y me puse a estudiar los misterios de nuestros amigos los ARAII y los IECA (al fin y al cabo tengo examen de eso en unos días así q XDDD)  
Para cuando se fueron, ya no tenía inspiración para seguirle!!!!! (y es en este punto donde agradesco a Azturial y a su genial fic "Desmoronarse", ver más cosas de los nórdicos me motivó a terminar el fic, así q muchas gracias y de paso se lo dedico ^^) pero al final si lo acabé!!!!! cerca de las 3:30 AM siendo q mañana tengo clases a las 8:30 pero lo acabé!!!!! y lo hice por ustedes, gente bonita q me deja reviews!!!!! porq me van a dejar reviews verdad???? D8

Y es oficial, no puedo oír Fairytale de Alexander Rybak sin reírme como loca XDDDDD....

RECUERDEN!!!!! Cada vez q leen mi fic y no dejan review Hana-Tamago llora, así q dejen review!!!!!


End file.
